1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical adapter, and particularly to a digital visual interface (DVI) adapter which is used for interconnecting two different types of electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical DVI adapter is widely used for interconnecting a monitor to a host computer in computer industry. The DVI adapter generally comprises a DVI connector which is adapted for mating with a complementary connector of a cable assembly connected with a monitor, and a D-sub connector which is adapted for mating with a mating connector mounted in a host computer, thereby electrically connecting the monitor to the host computer.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional DVI adapter 5 includes a main housing 50, a shielded DVI connector 60 and a shielded D-sub connector 70 both integrally attached at opposite ends of the main housing 50. The main housing 50 has an elongate body portion 52, first and second lateral ends 54, 56 vertically extending from opposite ends of the elongate body portion 52, respectively, and the first and second lateral ends 54, 56 are connected with the DVI connector 60 and the D-sub connector 70, respectively. A pair of screw members 80 are adapted for insertion into corresponding threaded holes 58 defined in the second lateral end 56 to interlock with corresponding nuts of the mating connector. The screw member 80 is horizontally inserted into the space 55 defined by the elongate body 50, the first and second lateral ends 54, 56 beside the main housing 50. Then, the screw member 80 is screwed into a corresponding screw hole 58 until it extends beyond rear face 562 of the second lateral end 56 for engaging with a corresponding nut of the mating connector.
However, due to the rigid structure and size of the screw member 80, the space 55 must be large enough for insertion of the screw member such that the whole size of the adapter 5 is enlarged, which is disadvantageous for the miniature trend in computers.
Hence, an improved electrical adapter is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical adapter having a compact structure.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of assembling a screw member with an electrical adapter device.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an electrical adapter in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector oppositely connected with the housing. The housing has an elongate body, first and second poles vertically extending from opposite ends of the elongate body. The second pole defines a slot opened in a top face and an inside face thereof and a through hole below and communicating with the slot. The first electrical connector is fastened on the first pole for mating with a complementary connector of a cable assembly connected with a monitor. The second electrical connector is connected with the second pole for engaging with a mating connector mounted in a host computer. A screw member is inserted into the slot from above of the second pole. Then, the screw member is pushed toward the first pole to lie down between the first and second poles. Finally, the screw member is rotated forward so that it extends beyond the second pole to interlock a corresponding nut of the mating connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.